Golden Memories
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Raven and Alexander are finally together and are happy once more. But what happens when they receive a surprise so shocking and beautiful yet heart breakingly horrid, how will they deal with it? What will Raven and Alexander do? They faced blood thirsty vampires but what can they do this time? ((Rated M only for up coming chapters))
1. Prologue

"Raven! RAVEN! ANSWER ME!" A voice yells loudly. Too loud! My mind screamed as my ears rang and throbbed dully with pain and I felt myself wince mentally simply because I couldn't even move my body at all which was the strangest feeling ever, stranger than anything I could've ever felt. I knew that voice I KNOW I did and I loved that voice so so much, it was like rich chocolate, the kind that melts right as it hits your tongue and spreads flavor all through your mouth then as you swallow its like it warms spreading through your veins and makes your pulse flutter and your stomach tighten with the feeling and it would make you want to give up everything just to have another taste of it, _**that's**_ what that voice was like. I knew it, knew the person connected with it but the name wouldn't come to me at all and it was driving me insane and suddenly I felt like I had just crashed into water there was so many conversations going on around me I had no idea which was which, who's voice belonged to who all I knew was they were yelling so so loud and it made my head throb painfully in fact all of me throbbed, I felt like I was about to be pushed down in a thick darkness forever but I tried to fight it off, for who or why I could've even remember but it was important right? It was important I push through this _right_? I stopped my thoughts as snippets of conversations floated to me through the darkness.

". . . .Losing blood. . . !"

"Stop panicking. . !"

"How?! How can I not panic?!" That part came clear and it was that deep chocolate voice once again that it floated to me gently.

". . . . Alexander please control yourself. . . . !"

"I can't. . . !"

". . . . Her heart beat is dropping. . !"

"Prepare the paddles. . .!"

The buzz of electricity sparking between and through something got my attention briefly but this darkness. . . .it was so great and it was pushing pushing pushing, dark and demanding for me to give up and give in but I couldn't. I WOULDN'T. I will fight this and I will break through and see my one true love. My Alexander. Mine forever and ever so I wouldn't never ever would give him up, he was mine and he always would be mine.

". . . RAVEN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DON'T YOU DARE. . . " Don't I dare what?

"Alexander please. . !"

Suddenly there was electricity pumping through my system quickly and it HURT. But again I won't give up. For more importantly I won't give up more for HER than for anyone else because she would need me.I knew she would just like I needed her and I knew I needed her the moment I sensed her but perhaps I should go back in time just a bit, my memories flooded my mind taking me backwards quicker and quicker the conversation getting fainter and fainter as I left that beautiful sparkling voice for memories that welcomed me with wide open arms which caused me to smile brightly as I crashed walked right into it my own arms open but I couldn't forget the fact that everyone was panicking but I pushed it away going back to the very first memory I had of her and of him of us together for the first time.


	2. New Experiences

I was laying in my bed looking around my room, taking in everything, to the black walls and carpets over tomy shelf holding my Hello Batty figurines and when my mom screamed at me to get up I sighed pushing the blankets off of me and stumbled up out of bed pulling my boxer shorts over my thighs gently and yawned roughly walking to my dresser pulling out some clothes. I pulled on my long sleeve black shirt that was streaked with a dark red, I pulled on a pair of black jeans the rips easing gently over my knees which was where I put them but I had also added a couple on the top part of the jeans, I pulled on my combat books grabbing my hair dark blue and red hair extention pulling both of them in feeling bold today and I walked over to my mirror on my dresser and I picked up my tube of black lipstick and rolled it over on my lips gently the black standing out against the pale parlor of my skin but it was completely normal to and for everyone around here.I used my brush my hair out of my face gently checking my nails making sure none of them were chipped and I slid on black fingerless gloves and flashed myself a wide broad grin and I giggled at my self excited for tonight. Tonight was me and Alexander's two year anniversary and I was kind of excited to see what he had planned as of lately I've been having these. . . . fantasies, sexy ones, of me and Alexander. . . doing IT and it was honestly giving me hope about what tonight could possibly be and I felt my heart fluttering lightly and rapidly in my chest as I smiled wider and wider walking to my room grabbing my school bag and ran down the stairs out to Becky and I took in her appearance. Becky had gotten bold over the last two years since she had been with Matt, she began wearing short sleeves that would give just a hint at cleavage but still completely decent and polite, she wore skirts just a tiny bit higher than her knees and she had actually cut her hair up to her shoulders and even cut her bangs too much to my surprise but it really brought out Becky's features, It made her eyes seem bigger and wider, her cheek bones higher and more sharp across her cheeks and the blue in her eyes really stood out against her chestnut hair but she was more tan than she was before, we truly were three dimensional figures of each other, me with my black on black and her with her baby blues, precious pinks, fierce reds and flashy yellows. We were still the best friends in the entire world and I loved her more than anything and even though we both have had boyfriends for the past two years we never stopped being extremely close and I love her so so much she was more like a sister to me and we were finally in our last year of high school, it was only January and we had about 5 months left and she and Matt were going to get married a year maybe after high school which I thought was completely crazy but still. . . I would be hopefully doing the same but it would be different, I want Alexander to turn me into a vampire and take my blood as his own, its what I wanted more than anything but he wouldn't do it while I was in school it was his only restriction on me being a vampire but even so he was still reluctant to let me become a vampire when he wanted to be a human but I wanted eternity with my Gothic Mate one life time wasn't enough for me.

"Raven?" Becky asks me hesitantly and I looked at her raising a brow gently as she looked at the steering wheel just sitting there and slowly right before my eyes she turned a bright bright red and I blinked my eyes widening slightly at what Becky was or was preparing to say to me and I suddenly felt a bit unprepared for what she was going to tell me and I shifted holding onto my seat tightly my eyes widening just a tiny bit.

"Y-Yes?" I stammer the nervousness showing through my voice as I stared at her hoping what she was going to say wouldn't be too awkward.

"H-Have you and Alexander d-done it?" She says quickly rushing it out so fast I felt myself freeze and my eyes widened even more as my face turned a bright beat red. .God. I knew it! I knew she was going to ask that! Dammit how do I respond to her asking something like that?! "Y-Y-You don't have to tell me if you guys have but. . . . I think I'm ready to give myself up to Matt totally and completely. I want too I'm so in love with him and he's so in love with me but I want nothing more than to be with him and if. . . if sex is what's been building up between us then maybe. . . just maybe its time wouldn't you think?" She asks suddenly lifting her gaze to mine and my eyes widened even more that I felt my lasts tickling my skin gently and I blinked rapidly and fast the world looked like strobe lights were going off in the world but I couldn't help it I mean it was a strangest question my best friend could have ever asked me! I sat there my mind shocked but I shook my head fast my long hair whipping all over the place.

"W-Well if that's what you want Becky then just go for it really, but talk to him first." I say stuttering and stammaring badly and she just nodded starting the car when she smiled gratefully at me which made me smile back as brightly as I could manage and I rubbed my forehead against the building headache and she looked at me quickly with concern.

"Are you okay Raven? Are you sick?" Becky asks quickly as we neared the school but I just sighed gently letting my head hit the back of the seat and closed my eyes thanking God I had covered up the dark marks under my eyes before I left the house, my excitement was still there but I felt so exhausted I had been up the entire night before with Alexander and I was so nervous about tonight that I barely even slept a wink until around 1 in the morning when I finally crashed so hard I didn't have dreams it was just vast darkness when I slept and when I woke up I felt like it had been way way to soon for me to like but I had to do it if it meant seeing my Alexander tonight for our anniversary.

"Its you and Alexander's anniversary today right?" She asks a bit softer making me open my eyes to look at her.

"Yea it is and I barely got any sleep last night and its giving me a headache and making me worry about how I'll be tonight with Alexander-" I say quickly losing my breath when she stopped the car quickly and I looked at her seeing a dreamy yet sweet smile on her lips and she leaned over hugging me tightly which I returned and she quickly turned around much to my confusion.

"where are we-?" She didn't even let me finish when she shot out her answer.

"I'm taking you home, you need the sleep, I'll both your parents and the school you got sick on the way here and that I took you home so you could sleep and rest starting now, since its so early in the morning." She says completely calm as she drove down the road much to my growing surprise as her actions and realized my little Becky was finally growing up and it made me a little sad knowing that we were getting older and older, time was completely ruthless to humans, vampires didn't have the same problem but it still wasn't fair to me, I didn't want to be growing older and older while Alexander would be able to age a bit slower it was so unfair! When I got home I crashed on my bed immediately when I got there my mom coming up soothing my hair and bringing my water and snacks once in a while, but I just slept throughout the entire day

"Shit!" I say under my breath jumping up realizing it was sunset and threw my clothes off and put on my best strapless bra on, my favorite girl boxer shorts and pulled on a Zip up strapless black dress, it was sleek and hugged me like a second skin, pushed my breasts up revealing the tops of them much more than my parents would like but I would hide it away of course, I found my best combat boots that weren't scuffed at all, and I pulled them on quickly. I put on my dangly earrings, sliding the backs on and smiled as the black diamonds shimmered and twinkled making me smile, I put on my regular black lipstick after I wiped the old off, I smile putting on a black eyeliner gently using the black and gray to make a smokey eye effect which made my dark eyes seem even bigger and wider, I smiled greatly at my reflection and I dropped my hair, letting it brush against the middle of my back, the ends tickling the small of my back and I let out a breath getting a coat on and when I grabbed my purse I began walking downstairs and my dad smiled and my mom raised a brow but I kissed them both on the cheek walking out the house and my heart began fluttering fast and my stomach clenched so badly I wasn't sure I would be able to eat anything but once I got there I had calmed myself a bit so my stomach loosened up just slightly. I knocked on the door and there stood Jameson with a nice warm smile as he looked at me and I smiled back and he ushered me inside.

"May I take you coat Miss Raven?"

"Of course Jameson." I say suddenly remembering I had it on and when I slid it off I felt my breasts jiggle faintly making me blush brightly but Jameson had already turned walking off to put my coat away and I walked into the drawing room on my own as I looked around taking in the room again and again, even though I had been in it multiple times it was still beautiful to me and I loved it so much, just as I brushed my hand across the side table next to the chair I felt his presence behind me and I suddenly felt very shy about turning around and facing him but somehow I did and there he stood, tall and beautiful, his midnight eyes piercing into my soul staring into my eyes deeply his midnight hair loose and tangled hanging around his shoulders gently and he wore a slimming black tuxedo and he looked simply divine and when he held out a hand for mine the spider ring twinkled softly and it made me happy he never took it off. I took his hand and we walked into the dining room as I smiled brightly with him smiling back at me and when we sat down I felt him faintly glancing at my chest and I felt a flutter in my chest as my cheeks heated up slowly as Jameson brought out the dinner and I began eating slowly when Alexander broke the silence.

"You are. . . so beautiful Raven, so very vey beautiful. "He says his voice sounding clogged up with awe that I knew was filling him as his eyes ran over my body then back up at my face as he smiled tenderly and I blushed even darker smiling brighter.

"Well you're pretty handsome looking yourself, I feel so lucky to have had you for two years." I whisper both huskily and seductively as his eyes widened at the sound in my voice but I grinned as I leaned in kissing his neck and I felt his Adam's Apple bob nervously and I also felt the heat of his blush running up his neck pooling onto his cheeks and face when I pulled back I knew I had been right looking at his cherry red face. He was so cute when he blushed I couldn't begin to get over it and when we finished eating he took a very big breath and it made me tilt my head looking at him when he stood up suddenly the chair scraping against the floor so loud it made me jump out of my skin when he held his hand out to me and when I took it we all but ran to his room and I blushes quickly and fiercely. His room. I loved it, from the paint splatters on the floor, to every corner, his messy bed, to the roof walls and ceiling I loved it all so so much I couldn't deny it but when we got to his door I noticed his breathing was erratic and heavy but he wouldn't talk and it made me worry greatly.

"Alexander-" I began but he yanked me into his room which hurt my wrist just a bit and I went to object but he slammed the door shut kissing me deeply, passionately and wildly his body crushed to mine and my heart took of in a sprint as I gasped my mouth opening beneath his which he took advantage of it by thrusting his tongue in my mouth but I was so shocked I couldn't even respond for a couple seconds my eyes wide before I closed them responding back to his passionate kiss my body bursting into heat like an open flame and I trembled gently my arms finding their way across his shoulders his hands resting tenderly on my sides as I blushed just as dark as him and when he pulled back my breath was uneven and shaky as hell which made me embarrassed beyond belief as I looked down but he grabbed my chin making me look up at him gently as he smiled tenderly his face a dark red making me want to giggle but his words stopped me.

"I want you Raven, so badly right now." He say his voice husky sounding his eyes open and vulnerable as I stared at him then my face broke out in a wide smile and I reached up pressing my hand to his cheek.

"I want you too Alexander." I whisper gently smiling and he smiled back kissing me deeply and slowly as he picked me up walking to his bed setting me on it and after that I had no idea who's clothes were who's but they were off and when his bare skin touched mine for the first time I was in cloud 9 right at that moment and I had to keep from humming out loud from the sheer joy circling through my body, he climbed on top of me gently the moonlight being our only light as he smiled gently kissing me again and then he shifted his legs spreading mine apart gently making my heart pick up speed with excitement with a trace of nervousness. He probably sensed this for her reached his hand up brushing all my hair from my face leaving it bare as he stroked his hand down the entire side of my face his skin felt cold but it was like silk, the most beautiful silk and it was amazing his body being against mine when I felt something poking at me gently and I sucked in a soft breath my eyes widening gently and I looked up into his chocolate eyes mine widening further realizing what exactly it was. It was his damn penis. How stupid can I be not to realize at once what it was and he smiled softly poking at me again gently and I realized he was waiting for me to unclench my thighs and once I did he was in me to the hilt and it brought a loud startled gasp from both of us as I trembled hard my face flushing darker and darker a low whimper sliding from my lips at the little stings and twinges of pain and he must have realized that too for he kept his hips still leaning down gently kissing me lovingly but when he began to push it drew out a moan from me I didn't even know I was able to make which made him groan quietly his head resting against mine but it moved lower one of his big hands covering my breast and I felt his quick breath against my neck making me tremble again and he teased my breast while thrusting but after fifteen or twenty thrusts I felt it coming on. My first orgasm ever. It made me gasp my body tensing down hard around him making him cry out hoarsely and I knew he was feeling it too I panted gently looking at him and I watched as he opened his eyes slowly his chocolate brown eyes swirling with flashes of red but so much desire resided in those brown irises. But love, god so much love it threatened to make tears well in my eyes as we stared at each other our breathes labored and when began thrusting quicker and quicker I tensed even further until it hurt and I felt jolts of fierce fire pumping down from my heart through my veins so fast and I could hold back the scream as the orgasm rocked my body blackness crawling at the corner of my vision my breath sounding labored in my ears my body up against his and I heard him cry out just as loud at his own orgasm and he collapsed on me making me smile while panting loudly and he slide off onto his side holding me closely and tightly to him as he stared at me a light sheen of sweat covering his body and he smiled lovingly kissing me softly.

"I love you Raven Maddison." He says his voice thick and rough sounding as he kissed me forehead, cheeks and nose making me giggle gently.

"And I love you Alexander Sterling." I say giggling as he planted little kisses all over my face blushing darkly and at that moment the sheets never felt more soft, never felt more perfect and more amazing than they did at that moment when he suddenly sat up gently and I felt him slide from my body and I felt an aching loneliness when he smiled gently standing up and I finally got to look at him in all his naked glory. My god he was gorgeous, he had a soft little four pack that was soft and subtle like he did work out but not crazily like other guys, he had muscles but they were soft his body both a mix of muscle yet soft, my gaze went lower and lower until it stopped right between his legs. I sat there almost mesmerized as I looked at his penis, my gaze wouldn't move, I stared and admired how. . . big it was how thick it looked too, it was satin covered steal, it was amazing to me that it could even get that hard, especially for ME, I stared and stared maybe to hard when he trembled and I looked up his face was searing red his breath slightly uneven when he pushed the chair out of the way of his hidden closet door unlocking it gently and I stared at the back of him then down to his ass making me cover my mouth at a giggle by looking at it, and he looked over his shoulder grinning opening the door before letting out a breath.

"Raven would you-"

"Yes!" I jumped up fast but stopped at the soreness between my legs and winced hugely not even able to cover it as my face crippled a tiny bit with the pain I felt as he walked over quickly his face a mask of worry as he looked at me.

"D-Did. . . Did I hurt you?" He asked hesitantly a bit agast at the thought of hurting me but I shook my head and forced a small smile blushing as I looked up at him my hair hanging in my face gently.

"It always hurts the first time Alexander, it won't even hurt next time at all. "I say standing up right my hands up to cup his face as he looked back at me and I smiled softly then nodded. "But I would love to lay in your coffin with you." He smiled picking me up like Dracula did to his bride and carried me through the little door carefully and he closed the door behind us lighting the candle and he laid me in the coffin then climbed in with me and I closed my eyes as he closed the top wrapping his arms around my waist making me giggle and he kissed me over and over and over until my head spun with his kisses and he yawned as dawn came slowly and when he dozed off I fell asleep slowly with him thoughts and dreams of our passionate night and how I never felt happier than I did then and it would remain the best time of my life, better than when I met Anne Rice and I rested against him falling asleep slowly in his arms as the sun rose.


	3. Shocks and Fears

I woke up around sunset it was instinctive and as I opened my eyes sleepily I stretched out my bare skin rubbing against Alexander's bare body and I felt electricity jump from his body almost to mine immediately and I gasped quietly to myself as he slept on peacefully before he shifted about and I waited almost eagerly for him to wake up and I climbed on top of him straddling him gently my hair creating a curtain around us, my heart sounded loud in the little coffin to me so it must be loud to him but as he opened his eyes they widened, sure they were red and he looked slightly hungry it seemed like his body had other ideas and I laughed which also sounded loud and he grinned gently opening the coffin top and even though it was dark in the small room I sat up straddling his waist his body seemed to coil and tense while trembling under me and all my touches making me smile leaning down slowly my face hovering above his gently as he sat up slowly his arms sliding around my waist his erection pressing against me and he took a low soft sniff his head nuzzling in the space between my shoulder and neck making me giggle as he nuzzled me more his hand stroking my lower back gently gliding around to the front to my hip making me suck in a breath as his hand wandered down slightly his finger tips just barely touching in between my thighs as I closed my eyes my breath coming in what sounded like short spurts and pants of excitement and some part of my mind wondered why I was so hungry for his touch now, why I wanted so desperately for him to touch me this way? It didn't matter by the time his hand was down in between them and I gasped my legs trembling faintly with what felt like lightening and I whimpered low as he moved his hand gently pulling away from the spot by neck his eyes red and he laid me back on the coffin my entire body on display for his eyes making my face burn a dark crimson his eyes wandering over every inch of me and it made my heart pound hard against my chest and I wiggled gently making him snap out of it as his dark eyes rose to my crimson face my heart thudding loudly his breath seemed to come a bit faster as he moved his hand quickly and his heal rubbed against my clit making me cry out and squirm in his coffin my breath coming faster my hips bucking up against his hand and I brought one of my hands up to smother all the sounds trying to get out and he put more forced and pressure on my clit making me cry out as he gently slid on of his long fingers into me and whether I wanted too that was my undoing and I climaxed so fast neither of us expected it and I moaned loudly then blushed feeling mortified. Shit, I just got it all over his sheets! I felt my eyes widen but he just chuckled gently tweaking my nose affectionately and lifted me out of the coffin whether he was aware of my liquids being everywhere or not buthe carried me to the little door opening it then locked it again and I turned to walk to the bathroom but what surprised me was when he circled his arms around my waist walking with me to the bathroom and I giggled loudly which made him giggle with me and when we got in the shower we giggled as we soaped and washed each others bodies softly and I smiled widely by the time I got out my body more relaxed than it could ever have been as he laid next to my on the bed his hair stroking my hair softly.

"Raven I know you like sleeping with me in my coffin but. . . " He trailed off hesitantly making me tense up as I turned my eyes up looking at him feeling almost panicked but he let out a breath. "I just don't want you sleeping with me while you blow off your entire school day."

"Alexander. . .Its fine, its mostly midterms and what not this week and today is not my day, I promise, I love being with you the best way I can be but I don't care about my schooling Alexander, even if I should I don't, I hate being away with you during the day, I have only about 5 months left so please let me stay with you whenever I don't have a midterm please?" I say looking at him with a begging look and for some reason tears welled up but the pain of knowing he could possibly be shutting me out of his world was nearly crushing for some reason and I wanted to be with him however and whenever I could, he was my light, my muse, the star in my night, the bright comet against my sky, my love for the world around me, my inspiration to do good in school, the person I wanted to share every part of my life and be a part of his life and he rush his hands shaking once with the quick movement as he sped to wipe all my tears away as I pushed my cheek against his hand as he stared at me, his chocolate brown eyes warm and caring as he stared at me and leaned down kissing me gently. I loved Alexander Sterling, so much it hurt. I need him like I needed air or like I needed the fall of night to see him, there was no one I would ever desire or crave or love more than Alexander. He smiled gently and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him kissing my head gently as he smiles just as gentle and loving as his kiss as he held me closely but tightly pulling the blankets over us as he stroked my tangled hair when Jameson knocked on the door lightly yet politely and Alexander moved up onto his shoulder as the door simply opened and I blushed furiously and he quickly did too once we realized my parents were right behind Jameson. Shit! Was there something important I missed today? I couldn't even remember if there was!

"Raven you're coming home right now, get up when your presentable and say good bye to Alexander." My father says briskly and shortly almost snappish and I cringed into Alexander who wrapped his arm gently around my waist. I didn't want to leave! I wanted to stay here so badly. . . But soon I can once I'm out of high school I can move in with Alexander which he promised to me I could and I hoped and prayed that he would change me into a vampire when I did live with him I sighed as they walked out and looked at Alexander who looked back at me just as upset by the thought of me having to go home after the most amazing and beautiful night we had shared and he kissed me slowly and gently as we climbed out of bed moving his arms around me keeping me upright and I'm sure it'd look incredibly bad if my parents walked in seeing me and Alexander kissing while being naked, but my thoughts gave out to nothing but the electricity flowing through my body crackling through me as his bare hand rested on the small of my back when suddenly my phone went off and I felt myself blush with embarrassment as _Madness_ by_ Muse_ played, since he had no idea I liked it I felt embarrassed but he just smiled widely walking to the other side of the room and leaned down picking our clothes he handed me mine I pulled them on the tight dress feeling looser and more comfortable to me as we walked downstairs and my father all but glared as he looked at our wrinkled clothes and I rolled my eyes internally as I shuddered faintly and my dad grabbed my arm all but yanking me away from Alexander and down the rest of the stairs and I heard my mom apologizing over and over again then running out after me and my dad as we got in the car and drove home, when we got home I ran out the minute the car was parked and I had bolted up the stairs then slammed my door locking it quickly. I wasn't ready to talk yet and my parents must've understood that for they stayed downstairs which made me sigh with relief as I fell on my bed my arm going over and laying against my forehead as I stared up at my ceiling and brushing some strands of my hair out of my face as I closed my eyes softly the lashes tickling my cheeks. Well I wasn't a virgin anymore that much was clear. It was strange not being a virgin, it was strange it was like someone had taken away my shields and walls, tore them down and spread my bare for the rest of the world. I peeked through my lashes sitting up right as I turned my lights out stripping out of my dress sliding into a regular Nightmare Before Christmas night shirt and matching pants, I slide under the blankets, my hair ruffled around my face and spread across my pillow in a black river, I felt tears prick at my eyes for some reason, I wanted to be with Alexander and no one else I hated how my dad just barged in and yanked me out of there like that was annoying as hell.

**_4 weeks later_**

"Raven, up up! Time for school!" I groaned hearing my mothers voice as I slid out of bed gently my head spinning once from the vertigo from sleeping for so long, I missed a voice mail and some texts from Alexander but I was so tired. I got up stretching hugely my back arching slightly and I got dressed pulling my bra on when I felt just a twinge of soreness which I pushed off as Alexander's unused to fondling breast but then again its been about 2 or 3 weeks and we've still been having sex most nights so it could be the reason for I refused to accept. . . the alternative reason as to why my breasts could be so tender and aching so I shook it off throwing on a black baggy t-shirt a black tank top underneath putting a skirt on and pulled up black tights that reached to the tops of my very thighs, running my hands through my hair gently putting on some black lipstick but left my eyes bare for once as I grabbed my school bag walking downstairs kissing my mom on the cheek then walked out to Becky's car getting in it and she grins at me making me assume that all went well with the sex plan with Matt but we didn't talk about it at all really. One we got to school and climbed up those stairs I was more. . . . out of breath than usual I shook it off not wanting to think about what it could be but right when I got to my class I put my head on the table and fell asleep quickly and it must've worried everyone too even the ones that didn't like me were concerned and so by the time I even woke up I was on my way home sitting in the passenger seat and I sat up with a low groan breaking through my lips and I stretched my legs which got my mothers attention but she looked pale and worried.

"Raven I want to take you to a doctor of mine." She says a bit nervousness in her voice as she turned her gaze forward back to the road the speed a little high as I looked at her tilting my head gently stretching a bit more before bringing my legs close resting my knees on the dashboard yawning and nodded looking out the window wondering to myself why it was that I had passed out in class but I kept looking out the window until the car stopped and we stepped out me a bit slower since I still felt a little bit tired but got out then stretched hugely like a cat then followed my mom into the office looking around and sighed internally at how the place looked and smelled, like rubber gloves and that weird doctor smell, but it was as plain beige and boring as any other doctors office and I sat down immediately my hair falling over my shoulders when my mother sat next to me and we sat there silently her looking through the magazine and I bounced my knee letting out a large strong breath to blow my hair out of my face as I shifted bouncing my knee even more resting my hands on my stomach when I realized something just a touch strange something I refused to believe. My stomach wasn't really giving in like it used the weeks I had been suffering from headaches, this shortness of breath, the fatigue, sore breasts that seemed to be getting a little more prominent with each passing day I had been sick to my stomach for two days last week was it? There was that along with some more symptoms I pushed off as growing pains and the stomach bug but. . . What if I was. . . I could finish my detectiveness when my mom hooked her hand around my elbow dragging me up with her and we walked to the doctors room following her and I felt scared as hell to know the results and I for some reason did not want to know it was my worst fear to get pregnant, what if I was a horrible parent? What if I wasn't good enough? What if my daughter ended up getting pregnant or what if my son got some girl pregnant having her deal with this exact kind of situation? I felt like me and Alexander should have waited to have sex, wait until we were older but we just couldn't help it being slaves to our hormones as teenagers and it made me angry to be one but I was eighteen an he was nineteen, we were practically adults but. . . what if we aren't READY to become parents or what if he's not? All these what if's circled my mind and I sat down on the examination table and swing my feet my combat boots standing out against the bright colors of the room and I let out a breath along with my mother as we looked at each other sharing a brief smile then looking down at the floor and I tried to keep from jumping up and running out of there. I took a deep breath again as I stared up at the ceiling when the docter reappeared finally but the fear coiled tightly in my stomach.

"Hello Raven" The doctor says smiling kindly and my mouth dried with nervousness as I blinked once and I licked my lips quickly.

"Hello."

"Well Raven I was given a list of your symptoms that you wrote down for us and I'd like to do a simple blood test."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yes Raven that's all you'd need for testing of any kind today." A low laugh escaped the doctors lips but it was a kind gently one.

"Well great! I just don't like tests of any kind really." I say nervously and the doctor smiles nodding with complete understanding.

The doctor grabbed a need, this rubber band, and a little vial that I knew my blood would be going into and my mom grabbed my hand squeezing it tightly as the doctor turned walking to me opening this packet swabbing my skin with it and I felt it was wet then she tied the band around my arm tightly making my vein pop out against my skin and she took the needle looking at me with a nod that it was going in quickly and she slid it in under my skin hitting the vein perfectly and I squeezed my mom's hand tightly as I shut my eyes tightly then felt the needle wiggle once as the doctor taped it in place and I looked down seeing my blood filling up the vial slowly and I turned my head away when the doctor walked over again sliding the needle out slowly yet with complete confidence in what she was doing and I lets out the large breath I had been keeping in and she chuckled gently pressing a cotton ball against my skin to clot the little drop of blood so it wouldn't bleed or something like that and she slid a band aid onto it then inserted this stopped type thing into the top of the little vial and she smiled just as kindly as she had when we had walked in and it surprised me that any doctor was this nice or gentle but without saying a word me and my mom walked out only to hear a "we'll call you with the results!" but we kept on walking and when we got to the car we drove home fast almost speeding but it was okay to me, I wanted home, I wanted security and I wanted my Alexander. It was a silent car ride the entire time until we pulled up into the drive way making me breath out a sigh of relief but I still felt completely tired and drained for some reason but it was driving me insane how tired I was so I stumbled out of the car running up to my room where I passed out right on my bed. I woke to someone stroking my hair and I cracked my eyes open a bit looking up into Alexander's handsome face and I smiled brightly yet sleepily sitting up slowly stretching my arms up over my head when suddenly my mom called for me and Alexander raised a brow at me but I just stood up walking downstairs quickly when she told me what I had dreaded before and after the doctors visit. Shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit OH SHIT! I screamed mentally hearing my moms small sniffle as she began crying with the disappointment she felt for me at that moment and I ran upstairs pausing briefly outside my bedroom before walking in shutting my bedroom door gently looking at his concerned look knowing he could probably hear my mom crying downstairs.

"Alexander we need to talk." I whisper walking over sitting on the bed and he slid to the edge sitting next to me and he covered his hand over mine holding my hand in his tightly looking at me with nothing but concern as he squeezed my hand gently.

"What is it Raven?"

"well. . . I-I went to the doctors today, you know how I've been having all these symptoms and such?"

"Yes? What did the doctors say Raven tell me please."

"Alexnader. . . I. . . I'm. . . "


	4. Scary Truths and New Discoveries

"What? You're what?" Alexander says concern seeping into his voice and it became so thick and pronounced of itself that it forced my eyes to his and there was so much concern and fear as I stared deep into his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Alexander. . . I'm pregnant." I say my voice barely there as I looked down immediately at my lap and Alexander went still.

". . . Pregnant? You're pregnant?" He says his voice choked like he couldn't get the words out successfully and when I looked up at him his face seemed to be a whole shade whiter his brow eyes wider than wide and I did one thing I didn't nor he expected I broke down sobbing loudly torrents of tears gushing down my face and dripping off my chin onto my hands and lap as the sobs broke their way through my lips my body shaking with them and I covered my face sobbing loudly and Alexander looked at me with nothing but shock then the words that had building up along with my sobs came out all in a rush.

"I'm sorry Alexander! I'm so sorry!" I all but scream the sobs getting more and more intense to the point they hurt my chest and though some part of me said that it was time to stop my tears just kept over flowing along my cheeks and off my chin and I sobbed loud enough it sounded like I was screaming when Alexander grabbed my hands gently pulling them away from soaked face and I looked up at him through my blurry shimmering vision that kept over flowing with tears and he smiled softly yet gently as he raised a hand wiping all the tears away keeping up with them making me shocked as hell then as I stared at him my tears gushed down. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry." I stutter my voice sounding rough and raw from the screaming and from the sobs that eventually stopped but I hiccuped once in a while with a combined sob as I stared at him and he kissed my forehead gently.

"Its alright Raven I promise. I don't blame you besides you have nothing to apologize for if anything besides the shock. . . I feel kind of happy Raven I really do so don't be sad okay?" He says his voice gentle and soothing to a point before touches of happiness tainted his voice and I knew it was genuine and then the tears were back as I threw my arms around him sobbing all over again this time with relief but I was so much more careful of every single movement I did and he hugged me gently making me smile through my tears looking at him ad he leaned down kissing me passionately and he poured every ounce of love he had for me into it when my father screamed up the stairs for me making us jump apart and I at first assumed that he knew Alexander was here but. . . oh shit! My mom probably told him! DAMMIT! We got up slowly looking at each fearfully then walked down the hallway as quietly as our combat boots would let us then walked down the stairs and when I saw my dad and he looked PISSED and he charged right as Alexander and although he was a vampire Alexander gave no fight when my father pinned him to the wall and all but lifted him right off the ground and my eyes widened hugely as my face paled badly the tear tracks on my face drying and I did the one thing I could as my father lifted his hand then pulled it back to hit Alexander. . . I threw myself in the way and it HURT on multiple levels both the physical but the emotionally pain that my father had nearly hit the love of my life but also that he show no remorse at first when he realized he hit me until he saw me crumpled against the stairs holding a hand to the giant red mark he just left on my cheek when Alexander struggled and broke away from my father then rushed over to me as quick as he could and as my father opened his mouth to speak I just turned and ran right up the stairs as fast as I could with Alexander followed behind me and we ran to my room him locking the door and we packed a bunch of my clothes and my books before climbing out the window jumping down into the backyard with most of my things just as my father had gotten the door open and ran to the window looking down at me and Alexander when I felt a tiny movement and I had ignored it at first until we were running again and the movement happened again and I knew I needed to look into what the stages of pregnancy were since it had only been about 4 weeks but I was a bit concerned I was feeling movement already though but maybe this would be the less normal pregnancy anyone could ever imagine and I hoped it was just that. A different pregnancy. A vampiric pregnancy and for an unknown reason I loved the idea of having a vampiric pregnancy only because I knew the baby could possibly be more like Alexander and the image of a tiny little baby being cradled in my arms as Alexander laid with me was so heart warming it made me feel almost okay with the situation at hand and I reached out my free hand taking his holding it tightly. He looked at me surprised for one second before smiling brightly holding my hand back giving it a reassuring squeeze intertwining our fingers together as we walked to the manor house and I looked around images of what me and Alexander's life with this baby would be like and I knew he was thinking almost the same thing. When we got to the manor he put my bags and things down scooping me into his arms and we walked into the living room sitting me on the couch and he held me on his lap closely while nuzzling my head softly closing his eyes and I closed mine with him and his hand moved resting on my stomach gently making me smile even more.

"So what do you think it will be, a boy or a girl?" He says smiling even more as he opens his eyes looking at me and I suddenly felt excited for some reason thinking of the gender of the baby.

"Hmm I hope its a boy just like you and I really want him to have your brown eyes exactly but even if he doesn't he'll be completely perfect." I say which made his eyes sparkle and twinkle when he leaned down to kiss me lovingly making me giggle lightly and quickly burrowing into his lap gently making him blush and I closed my eyes for only two seconds and I was completely out I woke up again my stomach was snarling loudly like an enraged panther and I sat up as it growled even more which gave me the choice to standing up and I walked to the kitchen looking for something to eat when I felt Alexander's arms wrap around my waist gently yet softly as he rested his chin on my shoulder and I relaxed against him wanting a kiss when my stomach snarled again making me burst out laughing loudly and he smiled picking me up gently making me laugh even more as we walked up to his room and he sat me on the bed kissing my tangled hair as my stomach growled and snarled loudly. I was starving! Damn I can't believe it really, I'm out for about two hours and I'm this hungry? Well maybe its because I didn't eat dinner but I couldn't even know but when Alexander walked in with a burger that looked perfectly normal my stomach snarled and growled louder than ever before and I swore I nearly started drooling just at the sight of the burger and I felt if he put that in my hands right that second and my hesitance at first was how he could tell and he took out a container filled to the brim with both friends AND some scrambled eggs and I cheered loudly making him laugh handing me the burger first which I just wolfed down right away and I smiled my stomach still growled but it was a bit softer as he placed the fries and eggs into my hands and without waiting for a fork or anything I dug into it with my hands like a savage as I closed my eyes swallowing and shoving the scolding hot food into my mouth without a break and when I did I took a deep breath my stomach feeling like it was going to burst and I just laid down on my back my hands resting by my head and I felt relaxed almost like I could sleep right here seeing as two hours clearly wasn't enough sleep for me and then Alexander gave me a tall glass of water that had condensation running down the sides and my mouth felt somewhat dry and I chugged all that water down just as fast as I had the food and I moaned the feeling of exploding intensified and I stayed on my back closing my eyes softly yawning greatly as Alexander chuckled low sliding into the bed next to me and even though it was night he laid with me but I want to spend every second with him and I yawned again rubbing my eyes and I slowly fell asleep.

_**7 days later **_

When I woke up in the morning I moaned gently with tiredness stretching out rubbing my eyes as I blinked softly once and sat up in the bed feeling slightly lonely but it was about maybe near lunch time and my stomach growled faintly my little sadness of Alexander sleeping alone dying just a bit because I would be seeing him in all but a matter of minutes but something made me stop.I pressed my hands against my stomach furrowing my brow gently at what I was feeling and I ran right for the bathroom tearing the blanket off the mirror and I gasped aloud my eyes getting immediately glued to my stomach feeling nothing but disbelief at what I was seeing even though it was so real it made tears well up slowly in my eyes. There nestled between my hips was a tiny little baby bump it was just barely noticeable but it was there for real and if the slight hardness of my belly didn't tell me it wasn't real my hands would have and I smile gently looking at my stomach looking at my baby through my stomach and I shifted both my hands to the bump almost cradling the tiny bump in my hands and I smiled a bit more excitement humming through my veins along with happiness and I smoothed my hands over my shirt walking downstairs where Jameson had prepared a big brunch for me and I smiled gratefully which he returned before Ruby came knocking on the door and I kept my stomach covered and hidden even though she probably would even notice it but I was already protective of my little baby that was growing inside of me and I ate slowly then faster and faster without really knowing it all the food was practically gone and I only had a small plate of bacon in front of me that I was nibbling on gently as I stared at the table when Jameson walked back in looking apologetic.

"I am sorry Miss Raven but Miss Ruby invited me out to go with her if it is alright do you mind it?" He asks a bit hesitant when Ruby came in immediately looking at me intently.

"Oh Jameson that's perfectly fine!" I say standing up pushing my chair back and I walked to him throwing my arms around him hugging his bony frame tightly. Then I froze at the words that infiltrated my mind.

"Raven you seemed to have gained some weight." Ruby says staring at me and I pulled back from Jameson almost mechanically as I stared at her my eyes holding panic but I kept it hidden.

"O-Oh really?" I say forcing false cheeriness and Jameson seemed to have noticed my tiny baby bump his eyes widening once before turning to Ruby smiling in a gentleman like manner.

"Let us go Miss Ruby, we should go now that way we'll have more fun." He says quickly ushering her to the front door and I felt so relieved I smiled softly collapsing back in my chair nibbling on my bacon gently swinging my bare feet and I looked around before standing up taking my bacon with me and I chewed slowly walking around the manor before walking into the room where me and Alexander had shared our first kiss and I sat on the couch laying out placing the plate of bacon next to me one hand resting on my belly as I ate about three pieces of bacon turning and fliping through the channels when I saw drake and josh and decided why not then decided to watch it since nothing good was on and I laid there smiling softly and I fell asleep slowly when I heard movement and thought maybe Alexander was getting up and my suspicions were right when I heard the shower running, I nibbled on the rest of the bacon gently while he was in the shower and when he came out and found me he smiled brightly sitting next to me and as I sat up I felt a strange type of twisting in my stomach and I pushed the plate off the couch and Alexander opened his mouth to speak but I bolted out of there right to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me and emptied all the contents of my stomach gagging gently and clutched the rim of the toilet my body shaking and I stopped thankfully breathing hard standing up weakly noticing Alexander standing behind me and I didn't even realize he had been there as I brushed my teeth thoroughly groaning gently turning and leaned against his body as he pressed a cold hand to my forehead which I was grateful for as I closed my eyes gently before remembering what I wanted to tell him so badly.

"A-Alexander. I want to show you something." I say just he was about to say something and he nodded gently walking us back to the room as he sat on the couch staring at me. I lifted up my shirt turning to the side resting my hand showing him there was now a baby bump and his eyes became as wide as moons staring at the bump and I knew that since he was so still I walked over picking up his hand and rested it on the bump gently his eyes widening even more but a smile quickly came over his face lighting it up like the sun his chocolate brown eyes shining brightly with happiness as he brought his other big hand up cupping the bump gently staring at it then looked up into his face as he cradled my stomach before he wrapped his arms around my waist his forehead resting above the bump and kissed it very gently and tenderly.

"This. . . this is amazing Rave." He says looking up into my face being careful of my stomach squeezing me gently before looking back at my stomach and moved one of his hands back around stroking the bump softly. "hey baby you're growing so fast but we love you." He says softly love thickening his voice and I felt tears welling up as I stared at him and I moved my hand through his dark hair and he kissed my stomach before pulling me onto his lap which I relaxed in immediately as I stroked his hair softly and slowly moving my hand through his dark silky locks and I yawned again when my stomach growled faintly but both me and Alexander chose to ignore it and let me rest after being sick and when I closed my eyes I began to sink back to sleep my thoughts circling slowly to a stop around my head but one of my thoughts was that this pregnancy was going to be a pain in the ass but I wouldn't care so long as I was with my Alexander and we could have our family after it was over and I fell asleep peacefully in his arms again for maybe the fourth or fifth time but he didn't care, all he did was stroke my hair and then rested his hand on my belly as I sunk into a blissful sleep.

_~Authors note~_

_ Hey everyone ^^ I hope whoever is reading this or anything likes how it is so far I'm sorry if this chapter sounds weird or is to short but I am glad that someone is reading this story! Thank you to everyone I'm hoping to stretch this story out for many chapters!_


	5. Please Read!

I just wanted to let some people who are reading this story I'm sorry I haven't been able too post a new chapter just yet, I've been working on it but I've been trying to get the last four books in the Vampire Kisses so I know how to proceed for most of the chapters, but I am in the process of writing a new chapter now but I just wanted to tell everyone that. . . . um. . . My dad went to the hospital today and I can't really write too well when I'm missing and worrying about him so much so I'll do my best to post the chapter sometime soon though but I'm sorry if the new chapter won't be as good or entertaining as the others, but I will do my best I just need to focus on getting through this and be there for my family at the moment I hope everyone understands but I'll be writing new chapters soon I promise and I keep promises, the new chapter will be going up soon but I'm not sure how or when it'll be done but it'll be done soon I just need support and help through this along with a few prayers for my dad but I love everyone who reads this story but I'll return with new chapters to come soon.

~Kimberly


	6. The Sweet Moments

_16 Weeks Later _

I laid back on the bed in Alexander's room my hand on my stomach as I stared up at the roof my hair scattered all around my in long black ribbons as I rubbed my hand gently across the swell of my stomach gently as the baby moved around gently when I felt a thud and I knew it was a kick which made my heart skip and bolted up right quickly my hand pressed against my stomach tightly my eyes wide and a wide smile broke over my face when Alexander walked in staring at me and I looked up at him smiling keeping my hand pressed to my stomach gently. He sat down right next to me smiling more and instead of asking he put his hand on my stomach gently as the baby kicked against just as Alexander put his hand down and I giggled which made him smile brightly at me leaning down kissing my stomach blushing gently. I was sixteen weeks along but I looked about nineteen weeks much to both of our surprise but it just made me extremely excited to meet my little baby I wanted to meet him and I knew Alexander wanted a girl but I wanted my own little Alexander when suddenly I felt a weird wetness spreading across my breasts making me blink and I swung my feet to the floor covering my chest as I ran right to the bathroom my heart thudding for some reason and I felt scared and worried as I heard Alexander following me to the bathroom looking at me worriedly. Even though my shirt was black there spreading gently across my breasts area was a liquid and I looked at Alexander my breath panting out gently and I wiped my shirt off and then my bra following it looking at my breasts and coming out of my nipples was this clear liquid and I looked at Alexander my heart beat rising when he reached out stroking my cheek.

"Shh its okay love, its okay, its just your breast milk coming in." He says softly shifting closer to me cupping my face gently all but ignoring my leaky breasts much to my little surprise but I smiles gently then tilted my head to the side a bit.

"How do you know that?" I asked looking at him pressing my cheek against his big palm softly.

"I looked into pregnancy and did a little research so I know what to expect with you being pregnant but I need to take you to the doctors first of all." He says seriously turning to grab me some new clothes. At this point I was sort of relieved to be living with him, my dad all but kicked my out because he was so angry with me but Alexander took the chance and had me move in with him and its been pretty good for the past sixteen weeks what with watching my growing stomach. I nodded gently looking at him with what I thought or hoped looked like determination.

"whens the appointment?"

"Its today."

"Really? Today? Alexander I don't know if I want to go in with my nipples leaking all over the place." I complained my face heating up slowly as I looked up into his eyes with almost a begging look. "Its. . . Its embarrassing." I mumble my face burning and I looked down shifting slightl when he cupped my cheek making me look up at him and he had the most gentle look in both his face and eyes.

"Raven I'm sure there isn't a doctor who hasn't dealt with a woman's leaky breasts besides I could. . . Help with it in a way." He says shifting like he was stepping outside his comfort zone. How could he. . .Oh. OH! M eyes widened with understanding at what he was saying as I blushed fiercely his own face turning a cute shade of dark red a hand covering his mouth like he was trying to hold back a fit of giggles or something like that when I suddenly smiled softly.

"I would appreciate that Alexander but its fine, we can just pack some tissues and shove them in my bra-" I cut off speaking the words clogging up in my throat because he leaned down so fast and had latched his mouth onto one of my breasts his face a bright burning crimson and leaned back against the sink my eyes wide looking at him and I felt something suspiciously close to giggles bubbling up into my throat he began sucking gently and I felt myself gasp gently and softly. At that moment I felt like I checked out mentally, I couldn't exactly stop my actions nor did I want too so my hands went up knotting themselves into his hair gently holding him in place as he sucked and licked any new and old liquid from my breast then turned to the other breast sucking on that one and licking it greatly like he was eager and used to it now and I just barely noticed the hard approval of how much he was enjoying this and an idea to tease him popped into my mind but what came out was a loud relieved and satisfied moan when he pulled back but he did somethign that I didnt really expect. He dragged and pulled my nipple with his teeth and then he smiled like a little boy kissing me tenderly and sweetly as he brought me to his room giggling and he picked me out a new bra and shirt helping me get them on as we walked to the front door he gave me my coat sliding it on for me and we walked out getting into the car and when Alexander leaned over to help me get it on I felt suddenly irritated with him.

"I can get it on myself Alexander I'm not a damn baby!" I snap irritatedly and his eyes widened gently when he pulled back quickly blinking rapidly and then I felt tears welling up slowly then slid down slowly as I stared at him a low pained ad guilt filled whimper escaped my black lips and I sniffled loudly the tears gushing down faster.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry." I say over and over again a loud hiccup breaking through my lips after the whimper throwing my arms around him tightly and Alexander seemed just as shocked, I knew what he was thinking because its what I was thinking. What the hell brought on the moodswings? I hated being emotional but when Alexander slid his arms around my waist pulling me as close as he could I sniffled loudly as he hugged me tightly squeezing me softly and he stroked my hair softly kissing my cheek lightly.

"Its alright, I expected moodswings sooner or later but it doesn't change much I was more shocked at first then anything." He says letting out a low yet soft chuckle as he stroked my hair a bit more and he pulled out of the driveway going down the street. "The doctors appointment won't be long I promise love." He says smiling gently holding my hand tight as we drove down the street picking up speed going out of Dullsville and surprisingly through Hipsterville making me raise a brow at him but I actually began feeling a bit drowsy. I rested my head against the window gently and dozed off. When I woke up Alexander was shaking me gently calling my name his voice low and soft as he stared at me with those chocolate brown eyes making me melt softly and slowly.

"Come on Raven we're here." He says softly and we both stepped out walking up to this doctors office but I stopped my eyes a bit wide taking in the entire place. It was like a regular hospital/doctors office building, when we walked in it HAD that doctor smell that no one knows how to describe at ALL and I wrinkled my nose which made Alexander laugh loudly and I smiled at him as we walked up to the reception desk the nurse looking up at me her eyes a soft blue gray, they were soft and beautiful but without really a worse she got up directing us to the doctors office and I sat there. I sat there when a felt this little ping in my chest of emotions and I suddenly grinned leaning up to Alexander gently my face flushing on its own as he stared at me blinking gently then he grins back leaning down locking me in the most heated and most passionate kiss ever and he was obviously cought up in my mood especially when I slid a hand across his hip gently and he shivered softly at the feeling when I realized it had been what felt like eternity since we last touched each other, since I had became pregnant we slowed down on that part but it made me feel cold and lonely but at the same time y was making me feel a live in so many ways and a love so intense it was a slow sweet ache in my chest that throbbed or beat against my chest softly every time I though of the little life inside of me. I kissed Alexander with everything I had and I wanted so badly to go home right then but he suddenly pulled away and I made a loud whining noise as I pouted but the doctor walked in a few minutes later and I snapped out of it suddenly becoming serious as she sat down at her desk and I casually took in her appearance. She had blonde har and brow eyes, she had a stethiscope around her neck and a her doctors uniform on which I was somewhat impressed with but other than that she looked like a regular woman to me and it made me relax slightly as Alexander held my hand gently, his thumb making little circles against back of my hand softly.

"Raven I just need you to lay back on the examination table so I can feel your stomach." She says her voice soft and smooth as she smiles gently.

I got onto the table stretching out my stomach looking like a mini mountain which made me giggle gently as she smiled and pressed her hands around my stomach gently her hands cold but I didn't even mind it, she grabbed the ultra sound machine spreading this cold jelly across and over my stomach making me shiver and when she pressed the little controller thing whatever it was called, against my stomach I heard something brought tears to my eyes as I covered my mouth gently my eyes wider than wide as I stared at the monitor. It was my baby's heart beat. It was loud, strong and clear sounding and I could tell Alexander was just as awed by the heartbeat as I was when suddenly the doctor furrowed her brow gently moving the paddle around a bit more looking at the monitor and I brace myself gently when she frowned deeply pulling away and I sat up slowly pulling my shirt over my swollen stomach and walked back to my seat holding Alexander's hand tightly as I stared at her intently and she let out a soft little breath then turned her eyes up looking at the both of us.

"Well to start off with some good news, your baby seems to be perfectly healthy." She says causing me and Alexander to let out a sigh of relief clenching our hands together when she looked almost sad about what she was going to say.

"But what's wrong?" I ask quietly holding onto Alexander's hand even tighter.

"Raven. . . ."

"Tell me!"

"Well. . . um. . . you see Raven you are. . "

_~Author's Note~ _

_ Well things with my dad being in the hospital was better when he got out but he fell again and went right back into the hospital and it sucks! :( But I put as much effort as I could with making this new chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it! ^^ I swear I love making cliffhangers sometimes! _


	7. The News

_Alexander's P.O.V _

Sitting in the hospital waiting room was complete and total hell for me at that moment. I was sitting out here while so much was going on and I couldn't even manage to go home anymore, I grew the need to stay there all the time, to stay there and be with for when she woke up and we could go home with our baby and be a family. I felt tears pressing against my eyes and the welled up then slid down gently. They broke out the damn PADDLES earlier and it was all my fault because I gave in and had sex with Raven instead of planning it all out for what could happen if she got pregnant, we should've made these damn plans! But NO ME AND MY STUPID SPUR OF THE MOMENTS! Why the HELL DID I HAVE TO DO THAT?! I had no idea I was screaming it all out loud until the doctor gently touched my arm and I looked up my tears making my vision hazy so I blinked slightly looking at her.

"Alexander its not your fault but . . she's stable now and you cn go and see her she actually. . . she slipped into a coma. I'm so sorry Alexander but there's hope yet, that she wakes up very soon with all the medicine we've given her it could stable her enough for her to wake up." The doctor says but my tears were rushing down and I went towards her room my hands in fists with anger for myself, I stopped outside the door not ready to go in and allowed the first memory or flashback whatever it could be called I had to come into my mind.

~Flashback~

"Well Raven, since you are in fact a human carrying a vampire baby we think there could be. . . Complications with the birth." dThe doctor says a bit hesitantly making me freeze like I was an ice sculpture. Complications? "Yes complications Alexander, she could. . . well Raven could die before she can get the baby out in time, but its modern times we're in right now and I will do everything in my power to keep both her and the baby alive now Raven with you being human is a bit of a problem."

"Problem?" She asks almost like I did with the complications part and her voice dethawed me and I looked at her, her face completely serious yet paling slowly like the color was draining out and she held my hand in a death grip and I held her hand back just as tight.

"Well most vampire pregnancies require. . . blood. Human blood to be exact but sometimes just blood in general since Alexander's family does not drink human blood you can drink whatever blood that they can get in the house and into your system cause as I take it, you said you were getting very sick every morning and you remained hungry after meals? If that's the case then you should try adding in some blood within your meals or whenever you get the craving for it. Are you?" The doctor looked at Raven almost knowingly and raised a brow gently.

". . . . Yes I've been getting cravings for it." Raven says quietly much to my surprise. I didn't know that! Dammit I needed to know this stuff! That's when I realized the baby was moving more and I turned to the doctor.

"Doctor. . . the baby. . .the baby has been moving more than usual and actually she's been progressing much. . . faster in the pregnancy than most women would in her situation. I'm. . .worried about it." I sa y stumbling over my words slightly as the doctor looked at Raven's stomach.

"How many weeks are you Raven?"

"I'm about sixteen weeks along."

"Hmm your sixteen weeks which means your both in your fourth month of pregnancy AND your second trimester however you look as though your nineteen months which for some people is their fifth month and it would mean them going into their third trimester. . . Raven he is right oyur pregressing much faster than most women and maybe it has to do with your child quite possibly being a full vampire child. Or your baby could be a mix of both human and vampire like Alexander's cousin was-" I quickly blinked then flipped the hair out of my face since Raven had a tight grip on my hand.

"Wait how do you know about Claude?" I say a bit curious yet defensive for some reason and Raven flicked her dark eyes up to mine as I looked at her then down at her swelling and growing stomach. I felt so bad at that moment that I was quite honestly putting her through this.

"Well I did help deliver a majority of your family Alexander."The doctor says with a low chucle then turned her gaze to Raven her humor all but disappearing. "Even though its a bit extensive I want Raven to come in every week to two weeks for checkups. I want to keep track of her pregnancy, its not something I've ever encountered or had first had experience with.I'll look into some old records if you guys would like that and would like to read it if I find any.

"Yes." Raven says clearly and loudly before I could get a word in and she stood up clutching onto my hand for dear life almost and we walked out after that.

"Raven I'm so sorry." I say as we sat in the car and she turned looking at me a hand resting on her pregnant stomach shock evident in her soft beautiful face her black hair hanging down her shoulders and around her face gently and she looked exactly what I thought an angel would look like.

"You're SORRY?" She says the word sounding like a blade in the silence.

"Yes sorry, I didn't mean to put you through this especially when they say that you might not. . . ." I trail off my throat thickening aS I closed my eyes against the tears threatening to overflow and when they went down I opened my eyes to see a soft look on Raven's face and she reached up stroking my cheek softly much to my surprise.

"I'll be okay."Is all she said and it was like it was all that was needed and I pressed my cheek to her hand before pulling back and drove home. Once we got there she giggled and I swept her up into my arms gently and walks towards the front door and when I walked through Nightmare meowed as loud as her small body would allow making Raven giggle when I realized that my parents were standing on the stairs and suddenly they glared at me and at her much to my fear. Dear fucking god! We're going to die and I took a deep breath steeling myself for what was to come.

_~Author's Note~ _

_ Hey! I'm sorry this chapter is short but it was all I could manage at the moment since it was almost 2 in the morning here my sister has been visiting with her kids and its been keeping me preoccupied. But I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! ^^^_


	8. The Baby Is Here!

I looked at Alexanders parent's panic spreading through me like a wild fire and I couldn't stop my eyes from widening a bit nor could I help how my legs trembled and almost tingled with the need to run away right then as the looked between me and him slowly and I clutched onto his hand tightly which he returned with the same tightness and I leaned against his side and he slipped an arm around my waist his hand cradling the underside of my large stomach. Their eyes almost seemed to narrow at the same time and I cringed gently when the sound of combat boots against the wood came loudly and there was Stormy. She looked at us, her short midnight hair hung in her eyes, it was a surprise to see her so big now, she was about fifteen or sixteen and she offered me a small meek smile befor her parents glared then turned back to us seriously.

"Alexander tell me exactly how oyu could have been as stupid-" Alexander flinched squeezed my hand tightly as his father spoke. " -As to get Raven pregnant? Were you even thinking when it happened? Don't you know about protection at all? How is it that you've messed up your life so badly? Hers too!What will happen to that child? It will be a hybrid shunned by both worlds. Is that what you would want?" Constantine says stuttering at a few parts looking at Alexander and I looked down my hair swaying into my face gently and I bowed my head slightly with both fear and shame at the situation.

"Alexander, do you truly wish to have a baby with a human girl?" Cassandra says softly her dark eyes on me and him seriously.

"Ys I do, I am in love with Raven, there's no one else I'd rather have a child than with Raven." He says loudly making me look at him and I flushed smiling gently. It was the first time he ever truly said he'd want no one else other than me having his child, it made me feel so very honored at that moment as I stared up at him a few of my tears slipping down with nothing but love, it made my heart fill and expland doubling in size and I felt the baby moving around in my stomach as he stared back at me lifting one of his hands up wiping the tears away. They were happy tears however, his fathers eyes narrowed ever so subtly.

"Do you know how you'll support each other?"

"Yes we're figuring that part out together slowly." He says as he finished wiping away my tears gently and his mother offered a small smile.

"Besides I'll be here to help too!" Stormy says as she finishes decending the stairs, looking at her parents her eyes a bit narrowed with faint annoyance and they sighed gently.

"Stormy." Constantine says and its her name alone that draws her eyes up to his.

"Please Dad, let me do it I need too Raven will most likely be my sister in a matter of time so what does it matter if I help them out?"

"Because some people need to learn and they need to learn how to do it on their own."

"Still that's unfair!" Stormy says outrage and an incredilous tint rang in her voice shocking nearly every one and I sighed softly to myself holding a yawn back as I rubbed my eyes leaning heavily against Alexander my eyes drifting shut on their own will no matter how hard I tried to keep them open and he scooped me up into his arms gently.

"I'm sorry Raven is tired and I think its best to continue this conversation when she's not as tired as she is now. If that's alright with you two." Alexander says directing the half question straight at his parents gently as he began walking around them as my eyes finally shut all the way and I curled up softly in his arms and I smiled thankfully up at him which I knew he returned. He laid me on the couch in the little room upstairs and he laid behind me though it was only midnight he stayed there until it was time for him to go to his coffin when he shook me awake but I was still tired.

"Raven. Raven. Come on lets go to my coffin,you'll be surprised by the changes I made to it." He says both shaking my shoulder and peeking my curiosity as I opened my eyes to look up at him groggily.

"Mmkay lets go." I say my words sluggish and thick with tiredness as he lifted me up like a bride would be lifted and I smiled tired as I closed my eyes again but clinging to consciouness and we went up to his bedroom then he shut and locked the door making my brow raise a bit but a massive yawn took over taking over any clever remark. He sat me on the bed and unlcoked the small attic door, he picked me up again making me giggle madly as he grinned his dark eyes sparkling gently and we walked in he shut the door and lit the candle that set a beautiful glow around throom then I looked at his coffin and let out a tiny gasp. The coffin seemed to be a least a little longer and a little wider than before in width, it'd easily hold me and him plus my giant belly. I grinned lovingly up at him his hands resting on my shoulders kissing my cheek gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I say smiling and yawned again making him pull me gently to the coffin and we laid down gently his hand pressed to my large stomach as he shut his eyes softly and we curled up softly against one another smiling softer and dozed off once again.

**_Eight-thirty P.M, Sunset_**

When I had woken up Alexander was already awake ahead of me surprisingly but in his hand he held a large cup filled a quarter of the way up with a thick, dark liquid that made my eyes draw to like magnets and my stomach suddenly felt like it was a cavern wanting nothing but to be filled up with that liquid.I wanted it more than I wanted to breath right at that moment and I felt suddenly impatient about drinking it and I wanted it badly.

"This may be hard for you to drink but we're not. . .exactly sure I mean from the way your looking at it it seems like you want to rip it out of my hand and chug it all down." He chuckled but I could hear the sweet concern in it. I smiled gently looking at him standing up slowly with a low little groan and stepped out of the coffin, he pulled me to his bedroom where I sat on the bed reaching a hand out for the cup which he gently placed in my hand and I brought it up to my lips hestating slightly before taking large sip of thick sweet liquid. Oh my god. It was like silk going down across my tongue down my throat almost slithering down instead of sliding and a small moan left my lips around the cup as I kept swallowing the silky sweet liquid closing my eyes in bliss my head falling back as it began to slowly drain and I felt like growling and some part of me was scared of it but the baby was kicking and moving around, obviously delighted by the large dose he recieved. I believed we'd be have a boy, a erfect clone of Alexander, yes there'd be me in the baby, but I was hoping and praying that the baby would be a beautiful baby boy. If the baby turned out to be a girl, I'd be thrilled, some part of me also hoped it was a girl just so I could have a daughter, a little girl that I could play and dress up with but she would be perfect none the less.I couldn't wait to meet my little baby. I finished guzzling down the liquid I licked my lips to get the remaining traces of it to find Alexander staring at me worriedly and I felt some weird prick of irritation with him. Why the hell was he staring at me? I glared just a bit which made him blink and he smiled self cosciously.

"sorry I know it annoys you when I stare."

"Yeah. It does so quit it." I all but snap at him making him blink agian, this time in surprise as he stared at me and I marched out of the room going through the small door the best I was able to with my large stomach all but it was a bit hard since I was so large. I huffed out a loud breath walking towards his bedroom door when suddenly he grabbed my wrist softly and I turned looking at him still feeling pissed when he leaned down kissing me softly and I blushed gently closing my eyes my stomach touchg his softly. That's when I realized something that made me pull back from Alexander and move my hands down to my large stomach. How did I not notice? I got much much more bigger! Instead of looking nineteen weeks I now looked like I was thirty weeks. It shocked me and I stared up at Alexander who looked down at me. We shared a brief smile before walking downstairs but I got these. . . strange building pains that started in my back and to my hips making me blink but I just ignored it. We sat down in the living room much to my relief with Stormy when suddenly I jerked upright quickly a fast wetness spread between my legs soaking the couch and my clothes.

"A-Alexander. . "

"Raven? Whats wro-" Then he stopped his eyes widening as he saw the wetness soaking through everything and Stormy gasped jumping up shrieking for her parents.

"I-Its time. Who would've thought, six cups of blood later and we get a little baby." I say trying to joke when an intense pain shocked me and he lifted me up runing to the car uttng me in and sped to the hospital. I was scared. Scared of givigng birth. But I was more scared of being a mother and why my baby was coming so soon. I held a hand to my stomach, my face pale and I could stop the scream that burst from my lips as a large and painful contraction hit me and I whimpered as Alexander turned his gaze to me quickly his own face pale and scared. I breathed through the next contraction as pain swamped my body. I closed my eyes barely noting how fastwe were going or that his parents and Stormy were following us. I reached for one of Alexander's hands and I held it so tight as if death was coming to take me away and we stayed like that as we drove and I felt another painful contraction, they were coming ever ten minutes apart but this time it was 6 minutes since the most recent one and I gasped softly as the hospital slowly came into view. We screeched to a stop at the front doors his parents pulling up into the parking lot instead and Alexander rushed out and picked me up running into the hospital and I thanked god the doctor who saw us just yesterday was there for she ran out just as Alexander started yelling.

"Raven how far apart are your contractions?"

"Every six minutes now." I say panting loudly and her eyes widened gently then nodded at two other nurses who put me in a wheel chair wheeling me right to the delivery room and I whimpered again as they laid me on the bed, they put my feet up in these sturups and I felt a bad impulse to push, the doctor must've realized this for she placed a hand on my arm softly as the nurses put in an IV in my left arm and she soothing rubbed her hand up and down my arm softly.

"I know honey, I know you want to push but you can't sweetie not yet its too soon. Here I'll go get Alexander, just a few more minutes is all you have to wait for, me and my nurses need to prepare quickly is all then you'll be holding your baby in a matter of minutes." She flashed me a quick grin and with that she left the room with my impulse to push, push and push to get the baby out when I cried out against the horrible pain shooting throughy body with the contraction and Alexander was there gripping my hand and I held his super tight as I rested on my back sweaty and trembling from the pain and I looked up to see his brown eyes glowing with fear and concern for me, knowing that for some forsaken reason I wanted to do a natural birth, he leaned down kissing my forehead softly.

"Don't worry I'll be here no matter what."

"And I'll be A okay after this and we can go home with our baby." I whisper my throat hurting a bit from my scream when the doctor walked in with her nurse all of them deckedo ut in their scrubs making me want to giggle and then the doctor sat down in between my legs on one of those rolling computer chairs and she looked up at me almost seeming to ask if I was readdy and I nodded when the contraction built up and crashed.

"**_Push_**!" And oh dear lord did I push, my scream echoed off the wall with the intense pain rockeeting through my body. "PUSH!" The doctor yells above my fading scream and I heard a large dripping sound and Alexander paled and looked down between my legs.

"Is she supposed to be bleeding that badly?!" He shouts his voice high with panic.

"No shes not that's why we need to get the baby out before harm is done to her OR your baby. Raven you gotta push! C'mon baby girl push push push!" The doctor says in an almost chanting voice and I pushed hard four times screaming loud enough I thought I would catch the attention of God up in the clouds and I screeched, screamed cursed and whimpered when suddenly with one more hard push my baby slipped right out the cry mixing in with my screech and I breathed heavily feeling my face drain of color now hearing a low trickling sound and the baby cried loudly it was a bloody squirming thing in the doctors she smiled.

"Its a girl." A girl. A girl! My own little baby. I wanted her so badly at that moment but they wiped off the blood and wrapped her in a pretty pink blanket handing her to Alexander. He smiled lovingly down at the baby in his arms and I wanted to see her face memorize it for some reason but I wanted too and I held my arms out.

"I want to hold her please. . . " My vioce trailed off, it was no louder than a hoarse whisper which I thought was because of the screaming but a thick blackness began forming at the corners of my vision and I felt tears rising as I stared down at the most beautiful baby in the entire world. She had a light dusting of dark hair ontop of her head that was exactly like mine but it seemed to be tinted darker and she opened her cute tiny eyes. They were a deep beautiful and rich brown just like Alexander's and her small nose, her tiny pink lips and her glowing red cheeks standing out against white skin and I felt a sob burst through my lips. She was so perfect. She was tiny but absolutely perfect and she nuzzled against me and I held her to my chest tightly as tears trickled down as I held my sweet baby when suddenly I heard the heat moniter seem to go. . . weird and the blackness moved over my eyes as I took one last look at my baby and the panic around me was enormous, a nurse took my baby out of my arms and Alexander was hsoved out of the room by his father and I felt the thick air of concern around him as I crashed into a thick darkness.


	9. A Surprise And An Amazing Ceremony

_~Present time~_

I laid on my back, where I was, I could just barely remember, I heard a heart monitor my chest still buzzing from the paddles they used on me and I could hear my breathes, count my heart beats and I wanted to open my eyes but I was so tired my body, even my eye lids, felt as if they held wieghts. I heard voices but I barely paid attention to them at all until I felt a small. . . lightness and I took advantage of it and opened my eyes a bit closing them against the sharp bright light bfore forcing them open again before the weights came back and it was so bright I was sure I must be dead until I focused back on the sound of the monitor noise as it tracked a heart beat when I heard a voice that echoed through my head painfully but I recognized it so much more better now that I wasn't in that floating darkness.

"Raven! Raven look at me!" He shouts and the light vanishes as quickly as it came and I stared up into tear filled chocolate brown eyes and I smiled softly the feeling was weird.

"Hey." I corak my throat and mouth dry as the Sahara Desert and he smiled beautifully even as the tears dripped down from his eyes. "Alexander. . . whats wrong?"

"I thought you were dead Raven. Its been a whole week since you've showed any signs of waking up." He says his voice quieter almost hushed as his tears slipped down faster and a sob caught up in his throat and I lifted my hand stroking his cheek softly."

"Its okay I'm awake now don't worry. But. . . two things."

"What?"

"One, I'm thirst as all hell, and two I want my baby." I say a small grin curling up my lips as I stared at him and he smiled slightly back his smile had dimmed with the sob but he nodded standing up walking out the door and I took in the room around me. It was all so white with beautiful colors all around, colors I thought no longer existed beause the black had taken over everything. Then I focused on the door opening and there stood Alexander, with a small pink black in his arms but little white arms waved up out of it, her tiny hands fisting over and over again and I felt surprisingly, tears welling and sliding down as I took in my daughter and him when I saw over his shoulder a nurse, holding a blue blanket.

"Alexander why are there. . . "I trail off as he looks lovingly towards the blue blanket then smiled brightly at me as my baby girl cooed softly.

"Raven. . . we have twins." He all but whispers his own tears welling up along with mine and one of my hands lifted up to my mouth without my being aware of it and a sob choked out. Twins. I gave birth to twins yet I had no memory of giving birth to my baby boy but I was so delighted by it all. Alexander expertly moved her into the crook of his left arm then held his right arm out as the nurse placed the cooing blue bundle into his arm and he walked over to me, leaned down and placed both the babies in my arms.

I stared at them my eyes widening as the tears slid down and I smiled brightly. In my arms I held the most beautiful babies in the entire world. My daughter's hair seemd a little bit darker then I last remembered yet her chocolate brown eyes were just like Alexander's still just as beautiful as I last saw them, my son looked up at me with the exact same brown eyes just as wide as hers as they stared up at me and I smiled even more as they yawned the tears drying slowly on my cheeks as I stared at the two little people in the world I would ever love much more than Alexander and I smiled uncontrollably holding them to my chest and they smiled there baby smiles at me and I smiled softly holding them there as Alexander sat next to me kissing my head softly as he took our son from my arms laying down next to me holding him to his chest softly as he relaxed next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder closing my eyes as we all drifted off to a little sleep land in that small hospital bed.

_Six Days Later_

Her piercing screams spiraled through the air loudly, without a rest screeching and howling for someone, anyone to come. Her tears gushed down and she continued to screech. I sighed rolling off the bed walking over to nursery we created within a day or two and walked over to the cribs residing on the other side of the room, both were black since the babies already showed a favoritism for the color which always made us grin and I stared down at Teagan and her brother blinked up at me with her big watery brown eyes as her brother went on sleeping peacefully and I smiled gratefully that his sisters screaming cries didn't wake him up and I reached down into her crib picking her up supporting her body gently with one arm, my hand carefully holding the back of her head then I cradled her in my arms holding her to my chest gently turning and walked to the rocking over to the rocking chair a large yawn breaking through my black lips and I moved both my shirt and bra out of the way lifting her head up giving her better access to my breast and held her there as her cute suckling noises started up and I shut my eyes tiredly as I rocked slowly sensing more than seeing her eyes shutting slowly as she sucked softly when I opened my eyes seeing her cute chubby face as she drank and I saw the dimming light and knew her brother would be up soon and I sighed inwardly when a small knock on the door drew my gaze to it. I smiled softly when Alexander walked in smiling at me just as Isiah began stiring and a small little noise escaped him and he walked over picking him up chuckling gently turning to look at me.

"Hey _Mom_."

"Hey _Daddy_." I say jokingly and we burst out laughing and I heard Teagan's small yawn her pale pin k lips shifting into an O as her lashes fluttered open staring up at me then over at Alexander and she let out a small whining noise that her brother copied immediately and reached her small fists out to Alexander who grinned happily walking over staring at my bare breast for a few seconds as he grabbed her transferring Isiah into my arms and he immediately latched onto my nipple softly beginning to suckle making the same cute noises his sister did. Teagan cooed up at Alexander who cooed right back at her making her stare at him wide eyed. I laughed loudly at that cute little look she held on her face.

"Raven we should talk." He says looking at me and I felt fear squeez my heart badly but I nodded softly. "Lets go down into the living room."

"Alright." I nod again standing up as Isiah kept up drinking and I adjusted my hold on him and we walked to the living room the babies cooing and smiling and we sat down as Alexander turned his attention on me serious all of a sudden which made my heart do the same squeezing thing it did before.

"Raven I think that. . . after this scare yoou gave me that maybe the reason the birth was so. . . you know. THat maybe. . just maybe it'd be normal if you were a. . ."He stumbles over his words badly but my eyes widen when I realize what he's talking about and my heart squeezes again as I put my breast back in my shirt after Isiah stopped drinking and I stared at him wide eyes. Hes both offering and talking about turning me into a vampire. And I realized. . . as much as I wanted to remain a human with him I. . . I still wanted to be a vampire.

"Let's do it Alexander. Make me yours. For eternity." I say softly staring at him as his gaze softens gently as he stared at me and I leaned up kissing him deeply which he returned quite happily. Eternity. With the love of my life and my children. Nothing can make me happier and I grinned happily into the kiss.

_Two Days Later ((Because I haven't read the last book I'm using both her real day dream from the third book and my imagination of what the ceremony would be like))_

I stood at the beginning of the isle in my black corset mini dress and my combat boots, a midnight veil came down over my face sheilding it softly, I held a bouquet of black roses in my hands as I adjusted my fingerless black gloves just a bit nervous about it because to me it was more than a wedding type thing, this was going to be eternity and nervous as I was, I wanted it to be perfect, something Alexander will remember forever and ever. I began walking down the isle the back of my dress fluttering softly with the movement and I let out a soft breath as I walked and there in a black tuxedo instead of the gray pallbearers outfit I imagined him in, my love, my light, my Gothic mate, my black Knight of Night, turned around and Alexander smiled bright at me a cup in his hand as he watched my walk up to him. His eyes sparkled and shined softly in the moonlight along with a few candles as I got closer and closer and surprisingly, I felt no regrets for what I was doing now I could keep everyone I love still. I reached him smiling as he lifted the veil and I blushed involuntrily as he stared at me his eyes sparkling still though his face held a type of awe in them as we stared into each others eyes as he smiled then held out a ring.A RING! My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the ring and he grinned softly. _((A little note: I am gonna use the vows from the Corpse Bride so don't kill me Dx))_

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle I will light your way in the darkness. With this ring I ask you to be mine." He says in a soft soothing voice as he lifts the cup to the moon before taking a large swallow from it then held it out for me and I took a deep breath.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle I will light your way in the darkness. With this ring I ask you to be mine." I repeat in a shaky yet happy voice as I stared at the spider ring then he held out a silver one, that held no stones but he smiled all the same as I slid it on his finger softly and gently then took the cup and I gulped down the thick sweet liquid and then he smiled kissing my lips softly before moving his head down as I leaned back softly in his arms and felt him bite down my neck and I gasped loudly. It felt like eternity when it was truly three or four minutes.I felt my gums ache then it disappeared as suddenly as it came and he lifted me upright and I held a hand to my neck as blood trickled down it and dripped off my elbow. I ran my tongue across my newly formed fangs and grinned flashing them at him and he grins back flashing his own fangs at me before pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss that I knew I'd never forget, not even if eternity went by.


	10. Epilogue

I sat on the couch smiling gently to myself as I went through the memories as though they happened just yesterday when in reality its truly been four years since it happened. My hand stroked against my medium sized swollen stomach just as a scream pierced the air and Alexander's devious laughter and I grinned widely. My little princess Teagan came running right in the room her long glossy black hair streamed behind her as she ran up to me jumping on the couch trembling with fake fear as Alexander walked in grinning madly the moonlight giving him an eery look as his fangs gleamed softly in the light. Teagan screamed then laughed as Alexander lunged forward grabbing her and flipped her upside down before throwing her up in the air making her laugh harder. Isiah came over to me and he cuddled against me and I stroked his midnight black hair softly. He was so sweet, just like a tiny Alexander and it always made me smile, as it turned out, surprisingly, the twins had developed an amazing talent for art, for Isiah it was painting but for Teagan it was drawing with pencils, crayons, markers, anything she could get her hands smiled softly at me cuddling against me more and I smiled gently continuing to stroke his hair softly then kissing his head gently. Alexander sat next to me his eyes sparkling gently with humor yet so much happiness as Teagan relaxed in his arms and I allowed Isiah to rest his small head on my lap as I kept my same soothing rhythm of stroking his hair softly.

"I can't believe their going to be turning five soon." I say softly as Isiah shut his eyes along with Teagan who yawned her cute yawn as they began falling asleep slowly.

"I know it seems like time just rushed by so fast." He replies back just as softly as we stood up both of them falling into a more solid sleep as we walked to their room.

I laid Isiah in his little coffin and Alexander laid Teagan in hers and he grabbed my hand and we walked to our own room and the bed was so elegant and I sat on the edge looking at Alexander smiling and he suddenly shut the door locking it as my eyes widened softly then my cheeks flushed a dark red and my heart picked up speed slightly. Without words he walked over to me crouching down kissing me deeply yet softly as he blushed himself pushing me back gently climbing on top of me. It made me remember faintly that Becky along with Matt were coming over to see the twins tomorrow but I couldn't care for Alexander placed small sexy kisses along the nape of my neck and I bit my lip gently as he went lower to my collar bone my head tilted to the side. He dragged his teeth against my collar bone gently after he kissed it making me smile. He pushed my shirt up softly exposing my round belly and he pulled my shirt all the way off instead and I moaned faintly when he unclipped my bra allowing my breasts the freedom they so ached and it felt so good to have the bra taken off I shivered skirt was simply lifted up to my waist up under my swollen stomach and he smiled gently the clinking sound of his belt coming undone was enough to excite the hell out of me as he lowered himself down onto me. Before we had always been fast and quick about this because either one or both of the twins would need our undivided attention but now, now that they were out cold like this we could take our time. . .to make love the way we used too, together now, always together. I felt him line our hips up perfectly then he slid in softly his hands framing my face softly as his thumbs stroked my burning cheeks softly as I stared into his now blood red eyes and felt my own eyes heat up with the same color and my fangs slid down as he leaned down kissing me deeply and began thrusting softly not breaking the kiss as I moaned softly hanging onto him. It went on like this for almost an hour neither one of us wanting to climax but it was unavoidable and after his final thrust we cried out loudly as our orgasms reached their peaks together and he shuddered softly laying down next to me and I cuddled against him the bed my stomach would allow me and we shut our eyes. Stormy would be coming over tomorrow to play with the twins so we would have to rest up but for now we just laid, breathed and kept our eyes shut, just being. I knew if this was the eternity I wanted then I would forever love and want this life for the end of all time, if my children and Alexander were with me, so long as they were happy, then I will be happy also for them, for everyone and more importantly for me. I love them with my heart and I will love them for all eternity. I felt the sun creeping up slowly and he smiled sitting up then cradled me in his arms walking towards the coffin behind the now much larger door and walked in then shut it as we laid down in our coffin together our eyes shutting again. Yeah this eternity is going to be amazing.

_~Author's Note~_

_ Thank you to any and everyone that has read this story I appreciate it very much! ^^ I love that anyone bother to look at this story but sadly yes this is the finishing of the story, but I hope it was very enjoyable though despite it being only ten chapters long. Thank you! :) _


End file.
